


I loathe you, Granger

by romanoffclint



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanoffclint/pseuds/romanoffclint
Summary: Панси Элоиза Паркинсон ненавидит Гермиону Джин Грейнджер.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 4





	I loathe you, Granger

_Панси Элоиза Паркинсон ненавидит Гермиону Джин Грейнджер._

Эти ее вечно непослушные волосы, которым не в состоянии помочь ни одно заклинание. Панси ненавидела эти вьющиеся каштановые кудри, которые постоянно лезли на утонченное лицо Грейнджер. Ненавидела то, как, недовольно нахмурившись, она легким движением своей маленькой изящной руки заправляет надоедливые завитки за ухо, заранее зная, что это бесполезно. И вскоре, раздраженно вздохнув, бросает это гиблое дело и продолжает игнорировать весь мир, уткнувшись в свою зачитанную до дыр книгу.

Панси ненавидит гриффиндорский галстук Гермионы Грейнджер. Столь яркий, уродливый и безвкусный красный, он совершенно ей не шел. Нужно было сказать ей об этом еще на первом курсе. То ли дело зеленый: красиво, элегантно и со вкусом. Панси Элоиза Паркинсон отдала бы все на свете чтобы увидеть столь ненавистную Гермиону Джин Грейнджер в зеленом галстуке.

Панси Паркинсон ненавидела кота Гермионы Грейнджер. Однажды она наткнулась на эту отвратительную рыжую _(и почему Грейнджер так нравятся рыжие?)_ животину в холодных, но столь родных подземельях. И как он туда забрел? Котяра тащился за недовольной таким поворотом событий Паркинсон всю дорогу, пока она, скрипя зубами, не повернула в сторону башни Гриффиндора, чтобы довести его до столь безответственной и ненавистной хозяйки, которая, наверняка, уже успела разреветься из-за потери питомца.

Панси Паркинсон ненавидит смех Гермионы Грейнджер. Когда эта зазнайка звонко смеется с определенно несмешной очередной шутки Уизли, Панси раздраженно закатывает глаза. Грейнджер понятия не имеет что такое настоящее чувство юмора и если бы хоть немного _пообщалась с ней_ , смогла бы узнать, а не выдавливать вымученую улыбку на очередную шутку про куриную ножку. Кто вообще шутит про куриные ножки?

Панси ненавидит лицо Гермионы Грейнджер. Этот идеальный вздернутый нос, аккуратный овал лица, приятные черты, не слишком пухлые губы и столь отвратительный румянец, появляющийся каждый раз, когда с ней разговаривал противный Уизли. А эти еле заметные _**милые**_ веснушки! Как же она терпеть не могла ее веснушки. Но больше всего Панси ненавидела эти глубокие глаза цвета густого молочного шоколада, с легким _презрением_ и ноткой _жалости_ смотрящие на нее при каждой встрече.

Панси Элоиза Паркинсон ненавидела страх Грейнджер. Бояться метлы, мерлиново белье, что за вздор? Панси любила летать, и если бы Грейнджер осмелилась и села с ней на метлу, обхватив в страхе своими нежными руками ее талию, Панси бы показала, насколько полеты могут быть захватывающими, открывающими прекрасные виды с огромной высоты.

Панси ненавидела «избранника» Гермионы Джин Грейнджер.

_**Уизли.** _

Слова тут будут лишними.

Панси Элоиза Паркинсон ненавидит слезы Гермионы Джин Грейнджер. Ненавидит смотреть на то, как Грейнджер в туалете плаксы Миртл всхлипывает и вытирает нескончаемые слезы в очередной раз после того, как _**придурок Уизли**_ гулял под руку с _**мразью Браун**_ и целовался с ней у всех на виду. Панси терпеть не может вид того, как в большом зале Грейнджер бросает постоянные тоскливые взгляды в сторону этих двоих, а потом ходит унылая весь день, пока Паркинсон не кинет в её сторону какую-нибудь незначительную колкость, чтобы Грейнджер _отвлекалась_ на злость и желание достойно ответить, а не на разбитое в очередной раз Уизли сердце.

Панси Паркинсон ненавидела стремления Гермионы Грейнджер. Вечно она хочет помочь всем убогим и угнетаемым. А с недавних пор к _угнетаемым_ Гермиона Грейнджер, судя по всему, причислила и _слизеринцев_ _(ну не прелесть ли?)_ , к которым после войны на последнем курсе Хогвартса относятся как к чистокровным отбросам общества. Она начала продвигать идею того, что вместо конкуренции Гриффиндор и Слизерин должны стать более дружны и избавиться от былых предрассудков.

 _Глупая, глупая Грейнджер_.

Неужели она настолько наивна, что думает, будто это действительно поможет? Макгонагалл же, кто бы сомневался, поддержала заучку и предложила провести на пару дней обмен учениками. И угадайте кто вызвался? Конечно же _мисс-я-везде-сую-свой-идеальный-нос-и-спасаю-убогих-Грейнджер._ Идиотка. Дура. Её, грязнокровку, там сожрут с потрохами. _Где ее инстинкт самосохранения?_ Видимо там же, где и у Поттера с Уизли. Исчез еще на первом курсе.

Недавно Панси Элоиза Паркинсон узнала о том, что во время обмена ненавистная Гермиона Джин Грейнджер будет жить в _её_ комнате. На пару секунд, узнав эту новость, Паркинсон даже пораженно задержала дыхание и забыла о такой невероятной способности людей как _издавание звуков._ Но, опомнившись, ухмыльнулась и уверила других, что это будут худшие дни в жизни Грейнджер, уж Панси об этом позаботится.

Панси Паркинсон ненавидела проблемы, в которые ввязывается Гермиона Грейнджер. Она только зашла в гостиную Слизерина, как уже успела нажить себе смертельных врагов. Забини, Малфой и Нотт встретили ее не слишком радушно, кто бы, собственно, сомневался. На всех их Паркинсон позже наслала проклятья, чтобы те несколько дней не могли встать с постели и _**не трогали Грейнджер.**_ Панси Паркинсон хотела превратить жизнь Гермионы Грейнджер в ад и ей для этого не нужна чья-либо помощь.

Панси Паркинсон ненавидела записки от Гермионы Грейнджер. Вскоре Панси увидела на своей кровати жалкий клочок бумаги, на котором было написано всего одно нелепое:

_«Спасибо»_

Ненавистная Грейнджер даже не соизволила в лицо ей это сказать. Или написать _что-то еще_. Всего одно чертово слово. Но это ее «спасибо» — первое нормальное подобие общения за все годы их знакомства. И от этого какого-то жалкого «спасибо» _**слишком мало**_. Грейнджер невозможно было застать в их комнате, она вставала слишком рано и ускользала, а приходила достаточно поздно. Как бы долго Панси ее не _ждала_ , упрямую заучку никак не удавалось поймать, не то что перекинуться парой слов, что ужасно злило Паркинсон. Панси раздраженно взяла записку от Грейнджер, с намерением порвать и выкинуть, бережно положила в шкатулку и наслала на эту шкатулку несколько защитных заклинаний, чтобы потом показать ей эту записку и спросить как она посмела вообще ей её отправить.

_Глупая Грейнджер._

Панси Элоиза Паркинсон ненавидела ответы на записки Гермионы Джин Грейнджер. Что ей вообще написать? Сердце стало биться чаще, а Паркинсон продолжала с волнением пялится на чистый листок бумаги, нервно закусывая губу. Хотя, вообще та записка не подразумевает то, что на нее нужен ответ, это ведь всего лишь благодарность. Но раз так, то Панси ответит специально назло ненавистной Грейнджер. В записке Панси выразит всю свою ненависть, да, именно так. Хотя нет, вся её ненависть не сможет поместиться в какую-то маленькую записку. Панси выскажет ей все прямо в лицо.

В ответной записке как можно более аккуратным, вычурным и изысканным почерком с кучей элегантных завитков, _будто с надеждой произвести этим впечатление_ , было выведено:

_«Если хочешь отблагодарить меня как следует, Грейнджер, прийди завтра пораньше и мы это обсудим. П. П.»_

Да, так идеально. _Она же придет?_

Панси Элоиза Паркинсон ненавидела поцелуи Гермионы Джин Грейнджер. Она с ней никогда не целовалась, но могла сказать наверняка, что это ужасно, отвратительно и грязно. Да, определенно грязно. Интересно, каковы на вкус ее губы? Панси почему-то была уверена, что они точно мягкие, с небольшими трещинками от постоянного закусывания, но достаточно поддатливые. Оу. То есть отвратительные. Да, отвратительные. Конечно, Паркинсон не любит разбрасываться неподтвержденной информацией, поэтому завтра при встрече с Грейнджер должна обязательно это проверить и убедиться. Чисто исследовательский интерес. Всего лишь проверка догадки. Паркинсон довольно улыбнулась.

_**И чем скорее она проверит сию догадку, тем лучше.** _


End file.
